The present invention relates to an integral skin polyurethane foam composition and a process for preparing said foam. In particular, the invention relates to those foams utilizing a thermoplastic sphere containing a hydrocarbon as a co-blowing agent with water. The use of the hydrocarbon containing spheres and water obviates the need to use the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons in low density integral skin systems.